Your Bloody Valentine
by suspend your disbelief
Summary: Kenshin has just made the ultimate choice. Now he must face the ultimate consequences.


Okay, let's get this straight. This is going to be a one shot, most likely, so please do not ask me to continue.  
  
OOC-NESS AHEAD!!!!! (Yes, so please no flames for it. I already warned you.)  
  
The song I used is 'Bloody Valentine' by Good Charlotte. Please do not tell me I'm a punk or whatever for using this song. I just happened to need the lyrics.   
  
Kenshin and co., obviously, do not belong to me. XD  
  
This idea was used by my good friend Sumi-chan. ^^ She had it first, so….I thought she'd want credit….  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{Oh, my love, please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life.}  
  
Kenshin's amber gaze flickered to Kaoru's disbelieving gaze, her mouth still wide open in shock and distress.   
  
Kaoru looked at him. It was an odd sight, to see Kenshin between iron bars. He was always so gentle. So caring.   
  
"W-What exactly did you do?" She asked, crying softly.   
  
{I ripped out his throat.}  
  
He looked at her as if it was her fault, though he knew what he had done was his fault, and his alone. "I beheaded him." He replied simply, not even a hint of remorse in his tone.  
  
Saitou smirked from behind a cigarette. "And it was this same woman you rescued…Who turned you in. Life's little ironies…"   
  
Kaoru's eyes narrowed. "I-I...do believe you've had more than enough of your say…already…"  
  
  
  
{And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise…}  
  
Kenshin nodded. "I don't mind, Kaoru. It's better this way."  
  
After he had killed the man that had left Kaoru permanently shaking in her sandals, Kenshin thought that for once he would have the decency to tell her his final farewells. He had to tell her what he had done. He had protected Kaoru, and that was all that mattered at the time. He didn't care what would happen next.   
  
{Just in time to hear you cry when you…}  
  
She had wept for him, as the police rounded the corner of the dojo. "I know….I know you did it…Kenshin, why did I tell the police?! WHY!?" She was sobbing. This time, they would not overlook this. This was not a minor charge of disobeying the sword carrying laws. This was…cold blooded murder. As he had not done anything physical to Kaoru, it could not be claimed self defense.   
  
{You mourn the death of your bloody valentine.}  
  
Kaoru was clinging on to Kenshin, his amber gaze looking at her in disbelief. She understood he had wanted revenge for what the man had done to her. She still cared about his well being. But things, he knew, would never be the same again. She was not crying over the death of her stalker. She was crying…because she knew he was not going to come back to her. Ever.   
  
{The night he died. You mourn the death of your bloody valentine..}  
  
Saitou half shrugged, not caring what the young kendo instructor said about him. He'd say what he pleased when he pleased. "You realize, battousai, that you're going to be severely punished. Perhaps your head will join his, soon…"   
  
Kaoru gasped, her eyes growing wide as saucers. "NO!!!!! You can't! Please!" She was begging in between sobs at the awful truth.  
  
Kenshin nodded solemnly. "Protecting Kaoru is the only thing I wanted to accomplish. Now, you may do what you want to me. I'm sure I'll get what I deserve in this fair government." His tone was slightly sarcastic, even though he had fought for this government.   
  
{One last time.}  
  
Saitou nodded. "Good. I'll see to that, battousai. Now then, Kamiya, enjoy the last night you'll spend in his company. Tomorrow, his head will hopefully be on a rack in my office…" With that he left, before Kaoru could hurt him.   
  
  
  
{Oh, my love. Please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life.}  
  
He took Kaoru's hand in his own ice cold one. "Kaoru, I'm sorry…" He apologized softly.   
  
She looked up at him, eyes still brimming with tears. "I am, Kenshin. This is all my fault." He quickly shook his head no, and tightened his grip on her hands.   
  
"Things are best this way. You're safe. We'll find some way to be together….I promise, Kaoru…."   
  
"But your….sentence…? You'll die….How can you avoid it?" She asked, her voice barely audible.   
  
{I don't know much at all. I don't know wrong from right. All I know is that I love you tonight.}  
  
He sighed, his gaze still amber. "I don't know. But Kaoru, I'll always love you." He gently kissed her lips, luckily the bars in the cell were rather wide across.   
  
{There was police and flashing lights. The rain came down so hard that night and the  
  
headlines read: A lover died. No tell-tale heart was left to find when you…}  
  
Kaoru's wet hair hung across her shaking shoulders, as she gently pulled away from him. "I'll always love you, too, Kenshin….No matter what happens tomorrow…"   
  
The next morning, word was all over town. Everyone and their brother knew that the legendary battousai had killed the man stalking his beloved Kaoru. Though the townspeople had varied opinions, the police remained true to their word, and began sentencing him the next morning at sunrise, Kaoru was right their next to him, gripping his hand gently.   
  
{You mourn the death of your bloody valentine. The night he died. You mourn the death of your bloody valentine. One last time.}  
  
Death was the final outcome. Kenshin had been readily expecting it, but Kaoru was sobbing, appalled. "You…Can't..Kill..Him!!!" She screamed.   
  
{Oh, my love. Please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I don't know much at all. I don't know wrong from right. All I know is that I love you tonight.}  
  
He hugged her, as Saitou's eyes gleamed. This was finally it. He was finally going to die. And it was all his lover's fault.   
  
"We'll find love, I promise. Some other way…" He assured her, waiting for a gentle nod of her head. She pulled away, giving him a long, passionate kiss. That was all she had time to do. That was the easiest way to tell him the extent of her love.   
  
Saitou finally got them apart, forcing Kaoru into the crowd of spectators.   
  
"Now, how exactly did you kill him?" He asked softly, amused.   
  
{He dropped you off, I followed him home. Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window. Standing over him, he begged me not to do. What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you.}  
  
"He was stalking Kaoru…..And I watched him as he verbally assaulted her with threats….Once she got back to the dojo safely, I followed him back to his home….I waited for him to fall asleep…I stood over him with the blade…and I brought it down to kill him." He looked to Kaoru's shaking frame. "And, to protect her, I'd do it again." He looked to Saitou. "I have no regret."  
  
{Oh, my love. Please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I don't know much at all. I don't know wrong from right. All I know is that I love you tonight.}  
  
As they took him to the platform on which he was to die, he looked to Kaoru again. "I will always love you, remember that." And with that, Saitou slid the rope around his neck, and watched him hang from a noose to his death.   
  
Kaoru couldn't watch after the first moment. She took his sword, which had been given to Kaoru to hold by Saitou, who found it amusing, and slid it from it's sheath.   
  
"Kenshin, I'll always love you, too…" She cried, then plunged the sword through her own chest, soon falling to the ground limply, in a pool of her own blood.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please read and review!!!!! 


End file.
